Yuri's Guardian Angel
by Kamen Rider Chrome
Summary: On the day where Yuri's life would change forever, the lives of her siblings are saved by a mysterious man in a red phone box


**AN ANGEL BEATS ONESHOT**

**YURI'S GUARDIAN ANGEL**

It started as a typical day for her. Her parents were out and she was tasked to look after her three younger siblings; two younger sisters and a little brother. Then, three men in ski masks and armed with guns broke into their home. They were held at gunpoint and forced to kneel and be silent as the men tore the place apart looking for money and anything of value. However, they couldn't find a thing and grew angry.

Now, she was the eldest so they assumed that she would know where all the valuables were kept. She didn't know but they threatened to kill one of her siblings every ten minutes. If she didn't find anything for them, then she'd lose her brother and sisters.

She was terrified and desperate and needed to protect. What else could she do? There was nothing else to do but to get these men what they wanted or lose her siblings.

Then all of a sudden she heard a strange sound, which she would call the most wonderful sound she had ever heard.

**VWOORP! VWOORP! VWOORP!**

Right in the middle of the living room, something began to appear. It was see-through at first but slowly became solid. She could make up the color red when it began to appear.

In a matter of seconds, out of thin air, a tall red box appeared in the middle of her living room, surrounded by her, her siblings, and the armed burglars. They were just as confused as she was. It had windows on all four of its sides and was made of metal. What was a phone booth doing in the middle of their living room and how had it appeared. She couldn't see inside as the windows were tinted black.

The door opened and a man with silver hair and violet eyes popped his head out to see. "I guess I miscalculated a bit. But that's OK!" He turned to look at her. "Well, hello there!" He opened the door fully and stepped out. He wore a black buttoned shirt with a green neck tie, blue jeans and green sneakers. He then studied his surroundings. The living room looked ransacked and then he saw the three men standing around with ski masks and guns. He then saw the three smaller children staring up at him and the red box. They were kneeling on the floor, confused and terrified.

He smacked his fist upon his palm and correctly concluded, "Oh, I see! This is a burglary!"

"Shoot him!" the leader of the three burglars aimed their guns. They didn't know what the heck was going on but they sure didn't want this guy around to stop. They squeezed their triggers.

**Click!**

No bullets came spewing out of their weapons. They tried again.

**Click! Click! Click!**

"Looking for these?" the mysterious man asked as he revealed that he held their bullet clips between their fingers. "And now, for my next trick!" He held the clips between his hands and crushed them together into a ball. The burglars' eyes widened at the impossible and so did the children who were speechless. "Ta-dah!" He tossed the balled up clips to the eldest sister who caught it and nearly dropped it. "Souvenir!" He then confronted the burglars who took several steps back in response.

The mystery man spoke in a low and dangerous tone, "Now, I think I can guess what might've happened if I didn't show up. Thank the TARDIS I arrived. Let's see…you were gonna threaten the oldest to find you valuables or else you'd do something horrible to her siblings. Now, there's a lot of things that piss me off, but scaring and threatening children is at the very top. Besides that it's people laughing at my fashion sense! But at the top, I do not like grown men threatening kids with guns!"

He struck and knocked the first burglar out with a punch. The others weren't able to react in retaliation in time because he was faster, faster than they could see. The other one was knocked out by another punch and the third was knocked out the same way. They collapsed in a heap and the mysterious man dusted off his hands. "Now, I think I'm missing something." He then remembered and turned to face the four children. "Are you three alright? They didn't hurt you, did they?"

"Mister, who are you?" the youngest, the boy, asked.

"Oh, my name is-"

* * *

"Hey, Yuri! Wake up! You're gonna miss gym if you don't wake up!"

Yuri Nakamura woke up and sat up, yawning as she stretched her limbs. She had just taken a bit of a nap before gym class. She just felt so tired. Massaging her shoulder, she thought back to her dream. Actually, it was more like a memory. She'd been ten years old and that had been six years ago. That man, whoever he was, was the reason why her siblings were still alive. She never got the chance to truly thank him before the cops arrived. When they did, he just disappeared along with his red box and the burglars were arrested.

Her parents had been so relieved. However, they had not believed their story. Still, it didn't matter to them as much as seeing all four of their children safe.

Yuri wished that one day she could see that man again. Just one day.

She just wanted to thank him for saving her and her siblings.

Maybe that day would come sooner than she thought.

**-END-**

**KAMEN RIDER CHROME: Hi, I watched Angel Beats and considering what happened in Yuri's life, which was so tragic, I decided to write this. If you'd read what I wrote on my "A Series of Oneshots: Ideas for Adoption", you know that one day Alan builds himself a TARDIS and goes traveling through time, space and the Multiverse in a red box, emulating his hero 'The Doctor'. Over here, he pretty much saved children. He loves kids so when he sees them threatened you know he'll go superhero. Well, that's my justification on the subject. I wonder what you think of this yourself,**


End file.
